1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support between courses of material in a container and, more particularly, to a layer separator for a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain applications, yarn is wound on spools which are then placed in corrugated containers for shipment from the manufacturer to the customer. In the past, cardboard separators have been used between layers of those spools. The containers full of yarn spools are manipulated by means of handling machines which grasp opposed sides of the containers and squeeze-lift the containers onto tractor trailers for shipment.
By such handling, some of the cardboard separators invariably become damaged which in turn causes injury to the yarn and the spools, as well as damage to the cartons themselves. Usually, no effort is made to use the cardboard separators more than once, although effort is made within the industry to recycle the cartons.
If the conventional cardboard separators were strengthenend, such as making them thicker, they would then be too heavy and costly. A single sheet of plastic material in place of a cardboard separator would be too flexible if thin and too rigid if thick.